


Don't Worry About Me

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [41]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Don’t worry about me.” Mitch muttered.“I always worry about you, Mouse,” Connor replied earnestly.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Don't Worry About Me

Connor stopped at the hotel just long enough to drop his stuff off before grabbing an Uber.

He let himself into Mitch’s place, dropping down to pet Zeus when the dog greeted him.

“Hey, bud,” Connor grinned at the dog, “where’s your dad?”

Zeus whined and trotted up the stairs, Connor following him into Mitch’s room.

“Hey,” Connor breathed out, finding Mitch curled up under his blankets, Zeus settling himself with his head on Mitch’s thigh.

“Hey,” Mitch replied, trying to force a smile.

And Connor took stock of every detail of Mitch’s expression, zeroing in on his red eyes - a telltale sign that he had been crying. And Connor knew he was blaming himself for the Leaf’s loss the night before.

“Scoot,” Connor climbed onto the bed as Mitch made room and slipped an arm around the smaller man’s waist.

“I watched your tape,” Connor said softly, “You were amazing. I mean, you’re always good but -”

“Wasn’t enough,” Mitch mumbled, sniffing as he brought a hand out from under the blankets to tangle his fingers with Connor’s.

“You’re not the only person on the team.”

“I know that but -”

“But nothing. Mitch, you’re good. You know you are. I know you are. Your team knows you are. But you can’t win a game by yourself.”

“Hmmm…”

“You know, when your mom’s worried about you, she calls me. Which makes me worry about you even more than I usually do.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Mitch muttered.

“I always worry about you, Mouse,” Connor replied earnestly.

Mitch rolled over so he was facing Connor. His blue eyes took in every detail of Connor’s expression. He placed a hand on Connor’s cheek and the slightly older man leaned into the touch.

“Why?” Mitch’s voice came out in a whisper, expression unsure.

“Because I love you,” Connor replied, never so sure of anything else in his life.

Mitch looked at him for another moment before kissing him lightly, humming when Connor returned the kiss.

“Get some sleep,” Connor murmured, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“You will?”

“I will.”

Connor kissed Mitch once more and the smaller man closed his eyes and finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
